


Sound the Bugle

by Rarae



Category: Original Work, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Based on the song with the same name, Btw a bugle is a trumpet used for military calls, Gen, Poetry, Soldiers, Sonnet, from spirit stallion of the cimarron, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fallen soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound the Bugle

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song of the same name by Bryan Adams. Sound the Bugle was in Spirit and that's where I got it from and why this work is listed for that fandom.

Sound the bugle now; play it at the dawn  
On the scarlet poppy fields, just for me.  
Fighting for I reason I cannot see,  
Wounded, hurt and lying here, hope is gone.  
As battles rage, I beg to be withdrawn.  
The lines written in blood, mocking flesh debris,  
A soldier, lying here, begging to be free,  
With my heart in chains, I feel like a pawn.  
But then a voice I know calls from on high.  
"Remember who you are. If you lose yourself,  
Your courage soon will follow." And I reply,  
"I don't know who I was, but I'm a soldier  
Now, fallen, more than a little lost myself,  
But, to be free once more, that's worth fighting o'er


End file.
